Alternativas
by Watashinomori
Summary: Em algum lugar Dick Grayson seria feliz. :YAOI::Birdflash:


**Alternativas**

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou dona de Young Justice, felizmente, pois se eu fosse não dividia com ninguém... brincadeira, dividia sim... só que não.

**Sinopse: **Em algum lugar Dick Grayson seria feliz. :YAOI::Birdflash:

**Nota da Autora:** [Vamos rezar que seja só uma nota (quem eu tou enganando?)] Achei uma imagem no Tumblr de um Dick adulto encontrando um Wally da season 1. Não sei se era uma fanart de alguma fic, ou se era só um prompt fofinho, ou o que seja. Eu sei que me inspirou e eu fiz. A source imagem era wallyinrb, e eu honestamente peguei correndo o nome da source porque estava na minha hora de sair correndo para casa. Se vocês acharem outra fic que usa o mesmo tipo de plot a culpa não é minha e estejam avisados.

**Nota da Autora2:** #partiu traduzir (viu que eu disse que tinha outra nota?)

-/-/-/-/-/-

-Eu não sei o que fazer, cara – Wally reclamou pelo telefone. - Mas não consigo me livrar dessa sensação de ser vigiado, e honestamente meio que tá me assustando.

-_Quer que eu passe aí, KF?_

-Não, Robs. Eu me viro. Eu não sei como explicar, mas me lembra muito o seu 'vigiar'. É como se o olhar tivesse o mesmo peso, a mesma suavidade. O mesmo calor.

-_O casamento sai ainda esse ano ou quer deixar pro próximo?_

-Troll! - desligou o comunicador.

Olhou para fora da janela e foi recepcionado pelo vizinho passeando com o cachorro dele, procurou em todos os lugares. Nada. Sentiu um calafrio e voltou para dentro. Um homem estava parado em seu quarto. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Wally, não parecia ser muito mais forte também, estava mascarado e de uniforme. Um uniforme preto com um símbolo azul, parecendo um pássaro no peito. Wally juraria que aquele homem era seu melhor amigo, se não tivesse acabado de desligar o comunicador e ter conversado com ele. O homem parecia de alguma forma perturbado. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo em si e sequer respirava. A possibilidade mais plausível dentre todos os cenários que sua mente conseguiu criar fora que Dick havia sido clonado e assim como Conner e artificialmente envelhecido. Ele podia ser um agente da Cadmus. Só que ele não exalava agressividade, no muito uma tristeza profunda.

-Wally – ele murmurou.

Ele repetiu o seu nome mais algumas vezes antes de caminhar até ele e o abraçar. O ruivo caiu com o moreno sobre ele, sentiu o outro tremer. Estava chorando. Copiosamente. Enquanto repetia seu nome e o abraçava. Aquele não era um clone. Algo lhe dizia.

-Dick? - chamou. O que resultou em mais choro. - Você é o Dick, certo? Tipo uma versão mais velha do Dick?

-Sim, Wally, eu sou – se separou um pouco e o olhou nos olhos, tirando a máscara. - Eu fiz algo terrível, me perdoe – o abraçou de novo em prantos. - Eu não vou deixar que aquilo aconteça de novo.

-Dick, cara, eu perdoo o que quer que tenha sido. Mas eu estou um pouco confuso aqui.

Richard Grayson se afastou. Ficou esperando o ruivo se levantar.

-Wallace! Um daqueles seus _amigos_ está aqui? - seu pai perguntou num tom perigoso por uma fresta da porta.

-É só o Dick, pai – respondeu tenso. - Tudo bem se eu, sei lá, for com ele para Gotham?

-Ótimo, você e a outra aberração saiam da minha casa – e fechou a porta.

-Eu esqueci como ele era irritante – murmurou para o ruivo. Ele passou outro minuto parado, tocando seu rosto. Wally queria vocalizar o quanto aquilo era estranho. Mas o olhar ferido do homem o parava.

-Era?

-Eu não encontro com ele desde – se calou e balançou a cabeça como se tentasse expulsar algo ruim que lembrou. Ajoelhou-se diante do garoto e beijou seus dedos delicadamente. - Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que estou te vendo de novo, mesmo que esteja menor – entrelaçou os dedos.

-Er, Dick, cara, você está muito estranho – puxou a mão. - Vamos para a mansão, ou para a casa do Tio B, ok?

-Não. Podemos ir para outro lugar, sem outros heróis ou encontrar pessoas que possam me reconhecer – Wally se afastou.

-Por que? Você me quer sozinho em algum lugar com você?

-Sim! Eu quero, mas não pelo que está pensando. Wally! Por favor! Eu vim do futuro, ok, eu estou com as probabilidades no limite. Eu não devia ter vindo. Mas eu não aguentava mais, Walls – pegou a mão dele de novo. - Só o fato de eu ter voltado alterou o passado. Eu não lembro da ligação de mais cedo. Sobre eu te vigiar. Ela nunca aconteceu de onde eu v…

-VOCÊS PRETENDEM ABUSAR DA MINHA BOA VONTADE POR QUANTO MAIS TEMPO, ABERRAÇÕES?

-Vamos. Qualquer lugar, certo? - entrelaçou os dedos e o arrastou para a janela. - O que é essa roupa? Alguma coisa para viagem no tempo?

-Meu novo uniforme – atirou o gancho no telhado e desceu com o ruivo bem preso em seus braços.

-Qual o problema com o velho?

-Eu não sou mais Robin, não podia mais usar ele – sorriu, um sorriso nostálgico, meio dolorido. - Você odiou o nome novo, não conseguiu achar um apelido equivalente a Robs e eu ainda te chamava de KF – tocou as bochechas dele com o nó dos dedos enluvados. - KF – encostou as testas. - KF.

-Cara! - o empurrou devagar. - Tá estranho de novo. Vem.

Eles caminharam lado a lado até alcançarem um parque vazio. Wally subiu em um balanço e Dick sentou no outro ao seu lado. O ruivo começou a se balançar, enquanto o mais velho apenas o observava. Era absurdamente estranho ver essa versão crescida de seu melhor amigo.

-Ok, podemos recapitular tudo? Você veio do futuro, fez uma merda grande e quer meu perdão. Não é mais Robin e o futuro aparentemente te transformou numa versão adulta de um bebê chorão. E, quase ia esquecendo, eu morri – parou o balanço e observou o outro desviar o olhar.

-Como?

-"Não o encontro desde-" Acrescente choro. "Eu ainda te chamaVA". Cara, você não dificultou – sentou no balanço. - Finjamos que eu não estou acreditando que estou alucinando. Como eu morri?

-Você estava ajudando a desviar a energia de uma explosão junto do Kid-, quer dizer Impulse e Flash. Depois daquilo Impulse herdou o seu manto – estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele novamente, como se apenas para confirmar que ele ainda estava ali. - A energia escapou e descarregou no velocista com menor energia cinética – puxou a mão de volta e chorou silenciosamente.

-Esse tal de Impulse era mais rápido que eu?

-A seu favor, fazia mais de um ano que você não corria.

-Impossível! O que aconteceu para eu parar de correr?

-Você se aposentou. Achou a garota certa e desistiu. Mas no fim morreu para salvar o mundo. Tão Wally.

-Quem é a garota?

-Você realmente quer que eu estrague essa surpresa? - ele resmungou um não. - Eu vim apenas para te ver mais uma vez e te implorar, quando chegar a hora, não vá. Eu penso em um plano, eu dou meu jeito. Confie em mim – e estava ajoelhado de novo diante do garoto. - Walls, KF. Por favor, confie em mim. Eu nunca colocaria Barry ou Bart em perigo. Eu te imploro. Se algum dia você se importou comigo, por favor, não vá – o ruivo o abraçou, dolorido demais com aquilo.

-Por que você estava pedindo perdão? Foi por que eu morri? Você fez soar quase como se eu soubesse o que estava fazendo – sentiu-se ser apertado.

-Foi minha culpa. Eu tinha falhado tantas vezes naquela missão, que você duvidou que eu conseguiria. Eu tinha quase que enviado sua garota para uma morte certa. Eu errei. Foi minha culpa, mas não é por isso que eu quero perdão. É por não ter resistido. É por ter voltado para te ver. É por não conseguir seguir com a minha vida depois que se foi. É por ter gritado com Ar… ela, porque ela conseguiu seguir a vida dela. E acima de tudo é pelo que eu realmente vim fazer – se afastou olhando nos olhos dele. - Eu sei que é egoísmo, mas eu não consigo aceitar que você morreu sem saber como eu me sinto. Eu não vim com o motivo nobre de te salvar, mesmo que eu queira isso mais que tudo. Eu vim para te dizer que eu te amo. Que o garotinho com quem você falou agora a pouco vai passar o resto da noite segurando a orelha na qual sua voz ecoou, pensando nisso como se tivesse sido um carinho trocado – o choro que o homem tentava conter começou a escapar. - Que ele suspira relembrando cada gesto que você fez por ele. Que quando ele está preso pelo Joker, ou do outro lado da arma do Two-Face, ele relembra cada instante que passaram juntos, cada risada, cada brincadeira. Porque ele quer que tudo de bom que vocês viveram juntos seja a última coisa em sua mente. Que ele te liga quando o pior termina, apenas para ouvir sua voz e se reassegurar que você está bem também. Que ele vai fazer isso até ver você morrer, desaparecendo diante de seus olhos. Então ele vai lembrar de você em cada momento acordado e vai sonhar com você e não vai poder te ligar para se reassegurar ou apenas ouvir a sua voz – nesse ponto a voz dele sumiu dando lugar apenas ao choro. Ele ainda conseguiu distinguir um: - Desculpe por ser tão fraco.

-Robs me ama? - perguntou quando o acrobata se acalmou.

-Sim, e ele vai permitir que você morra sem nunca ouvir isso. E quando perceber como foi estúpido ele vai se arrepender – viu o maior enterrar a cabeça em seu colo. Hesitante acariciou os cabelos dele e o ouviu praticamente ronronar. - Eu sou um completo estúpido por deixar isso acontecer, KF. Eu preciso que você me salve. Não estou falando para ir lá e namorar comigo – olhou nos olhos do garoto. - Não eu eu, o eu do seu tempo, o Robin. Eu não sou algum pervertido que vai atrás de um garoto de dezesseis anos – comentou exasperado.

-Você tem quantos anos?

-Vinte – recebeu um olhar de repreensão e corou um pouco, percebendo aonde o garoto queria chegar.

-Robin tem treze. TREZE! Se, sei lá, eu saio com ele, eu sou o velho pervertido?

-Não, o que eu quis dizer foi... argh! - enterrou o rosto de novo. - Maldito. Eu esqueci o quanto você é babaca – Wally gargalhou finalmente sentindo que esse era seu melhor amigo. - Treze, hein. Alguma novidade da Liga? - ergueu novamente o rosto.

-Cara! Eu entro para a Liga? Quer dizer nós. Nós entramos para a Liga?

-Eu não devo dizer, KF. É muita coisa sobre o futuro.

-Caaaara! Diz! Eu estou morrendo aqui com esse suspense. Tio B é terrível com o suspense! Você deveria ser meu melhor amigo!

-Eu sou, Kid Idiota! E sim, nós entramos na Liga Júnior, por assim dizer. Eu recebi um convite para a Liga, depois que... - se afastou, desviando o olhar e sentando a frente dele. - Mas eu neguei, eu não poderia fazer isso sem você.

-Por que? Era uma oportunidade incrível!

-Se você for, eu vou – murmurou para ele o encarando. - Então se você não for, eu não vou. Eu ainda estou buscando para onde você foi, eu não sei como te seguir no momento, KF.

-Não! Não chore, seu babaca – o garoto desceu do balanço e o abraçou. - Não me siga, eu não sei como foi que aconteceu, como eu morri, ou porque eu morri. Eu não sei o que eu estava sentindo na hora, mas eu nunca ia querer que você me seguisse nisso. Pare de chorar! Ou eu começo a chorar também – o apertou.

-Você não lembrou de mim – murmurou para o ruivo em seus braços. - Quando morreu. Você disse que Artemis ia te matar, e os seu pais ficariam furiosos. Você pediu que Barry desse o seu adeus, mas nunca pediu para que ele falasse particularmente comigo. Por que, Wally? Eu devotei a minha vida a você, por que não deixou nada para mim? Nenhum adeus, nada – Wally gravou o nome que ele deixou escapar. Apertou o homem que chorava com força.

-Se você for, eu vou – respondeu em seu ouvido. - Se tivesse algo a ser dito seria isso, Robs. Mas, eu não queria que você viesse comigo. Nunca vou querer que você morra só para vir comigo. Então, sabendo que eu ia aonde você nunca poderia vir, eu provavelmente não soube o que dizer – Dick gritou e o apertou de volta em prantos. - Você é meu melhor amigo, eu nunca te esqueceria. Somos um time, você e eu. Parceiros para a vida. Espera isso soou errado. Dane-se. Nós somos parceiros para a vida. Não duvide que eu lembrei de você no fim. Não sei o quanto eu amava essa Artemis, ela provavelmente foi a última coisa em minha mente, mas eu nunca esqueceria tudo que fizemos juntos. Tipo a vez que cortamos a capa do Batman e ele devolveu te fazendo usar aquele uniforme que só tinha a cuequinha verde – Dick riu lembrando. - Ou quando trocamos todo açúcar da casa e o Tio B tomou café com sal. A da cuequinha ainda ganha. Mas é difícil superar a cuequinha, acho que você herdou a trollagem do Br- - Dick o beijou.

Só um toque nos lábios, mas Wally aprofundou o beijo, mordendo gentilmente o lábio inferior do homem enterrando seus dedos no cabelo escuro. Aquilo lhe parecia loucura ao mesmo tempo que parecia tão certo. Sentiu-se ser afastado, enquanto organizava os pensamentos tentando compreender o que ele mesmo fizera, ouviu um bip repetitivo. Encarou o homem que lhe lançou um olhar triste. Ele o beijou rápida e desesperadamente, antes de se afastar de vez.

-Eu preciso ir, KF – respondeu ao seu olhar confuso. - Obrigado. Por me ouvir, pelo beijo. Eu sei que você não queria, mas, obrigado. Não deixe que eu te perca sem nunca ter tido a chance de me declarar, não precisa corresponder. Só, me faça falar – fechou os olhos e foi inundado por uma luz branca a seus pés. - Adeus – e sumiu.

Wally ficou no meio do parque, olhando para onde o homem havia estado antes do raio zeta o englobar. Ele não sabia se devia se desesperar, se devia ligar para o seu Robin, se devia correr até ele. Ele estava assustado e confuso. Não era todo dia que alguém do futuro aparecia pois tinha saudades de você, já que você tinha morrido. Robin tinha vinte anos, sua morte soara recente, então ele tinha mais o quê? Seis, sete anos de vida? Ao menos seu pai ficaria feliz. Fechou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Quase morreu do coração quando o celular tocou.

-_Onde você está, KF? -_ a voz do Robin de treze anos soou.

-No parque em frente a minha casa.

-_No parque? Você estava sendo vigiado e foi para o parque? - _escutou o som do gancho sendo atirado. Em instantes Robin apareceu em sua frente.

Ele notou suas lágrimas e paralisou, puxou suas escrimas e começou a procurar ao redor do ruivo.

-Ele já foi – respondeu se erguendo e o acalmando. - Era... eu não acho que eu posso contar, mas eu estou bem. Eu só, fiquei um pouco emocionado, só isso.

-Você não pode contar? Foi ameaçado? Quem fez isso? DIGA!

-Eu não fui ameaçado, eu só estou guardando um segredo. Não é meu segredo então não posso contar.

-Eu não sei quem esteve aqui, mas essa pessoa é perigosa. Ele soube meu número privado e de coisas que eu nunca falei para ninguém. Ele pode ser telepata. Talvez tenha te enganado. Eu vou te levar para a caverna – Wally riu.

-O que ele te enviou? Foi mensagem de texto?

-Como você...?

-Eu devia saber que ele teria um plano B – e pegou o celular do garoto desbloqueando a tela. Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens, mesmo com o garoto tentando o impedir. Lá estava, número desconhecido, sem assunto, "_Apenas confesse para ele!_". - Ele está certo, apenas confesse.

-Você nem sabe do que isso se trata – reclamou puxando o aparelho de volta.

-Você veio do futuro disse que eu morria e que se arrependeu de me perder sem nunca dizer que me amava. Apenas diga, Robs – o garoto travou o processo de deletar a mensagem e o encarou.

-O quê?

-Você ouviu, eu não vou repetir.

-Você morre? Você... - ele travou encarando o nada por um momento. Wally o abraçou e sentiu o garoto chorar. - Quanto no futuro? Como? Onde?

-Eu não perguntei detalhes, você sabe como você é com detalhes.

-WALLACE! Isso não é hora de brincar, porque não me chamou. Eu tenho que impedir de acontecer. Eu tenho que...

-Confessar. Foi tudo que ele me pediu. Que eu arrancasse a confissão de você. E para não morrer. Mas acho que isso era meio óbvio – brincou. O garoto o empurrou.

-Eu não vou me importar com o que eu sinto quando sua morte é iminente. Eu tenho que prevenir de acontecer! Eu não posso permitir que aconteça. Eu não posso te perder, Wally – o ruivo o abraçou. Acariciando o topo de sua cabeça. - Walls, eu não posso.

-Eu sei, você veio do futuro porque não podia. Eu não acho que precisamos nos preocupar com isso no momento. Tudo pode mudar agora que sabemos. Parece que eu morri porque era muito devagar, então só preciso ser mais rápido – puxou o rosto do garoto menor e encarou seus olhos mascarados, mas pela sensação que corria pelo corpo sabia que era encarado de volta. - Agora, confesse. Eu te prometi, ou te prometerei, que eu faria você confessar. O meu você. Agora me diga.

Ele sentiu Robin estremecer em seus braços, o viu corar e tentar desviar o olhar. Mas ainda tinha o rosto seguro nas mãos de Wally. Suspirou resignado e limpou as lágrimas. Despiu a máscara lentamente, travando o azul no verde.

-Eu te amo, Wally.

-Isso eu sei, agora elabore essa confissão – recebeu um soco na lateral do corpo.

-Eu te amo, o que mais você quer saber? O quanto eu fiquei bobo pelo que me falou mais cedo sobre como você reconhece meu 'vigiar'? Ou como eu fico batucando no celular antes de deitar implorando para não digitar seu número sem querer, pois tudo que meu corpo quer é ouvir sua voz antes de dormir? Ou quando estamos jogando eu travo no meio do jogo apenas para observar seu rosto concentrado, a forma como você morde o lábio tentando ganhar de mim? Ou como mesmo comigo não olhando para a tela eu ainda consigo ganhar de você nos jogos? E a cara frustrada que você faz quando perde é tão fofa. Ou como eu amo seu sorriso, aquele que ilumina seus olhos, o que você mostra sempre que Barry te elogia, ou quando você consegue um novo souvenir. Ou...

-Ok, eu entendi. Eu estou ficando meio encabulado aqui, Robs. Eu achei que você tinha uma queda por mim, não um altar.

-Ou quando você fica vermelho igual aos seus cabelos?

-Chega, eu entendi – e tapou o rosto com as mãos. - E eu não tou vermelho igual aos meus cabelos.

-Está sim, até sua mão está vermelha, é muito fofo – o garoto riu suave. - Eu não preciso que você me ame de volta. Só me deixe ir aonde você for – puxou as mãos dele encarando os olhos verdes de novo. - Juntos.

-Eu não posso permitir essa parte. Eu não sei como vai ser quando eu morrer. Não 'se', Robs, 'quando' – o garoto engasgou e recomeçou a chorar. - Ah, vamos lá. Pare de chorar, você realmente quer que eu chore hoje. Olhe para mim. No futuro eu não deixei nenhuma mensagem depois que morri. Eu vou te dizer agora enquanto eu tenho tempo, ok? - ele assentiu com a cabeça. - Não me siga. Não venha, não me procure, não volte no passado. Eu fui embora e eu não quero que fique preso a um morto. Eu quero que você siga sem mim, que vá sozinho, eu sei que você consegue. Eu quero que isso que sente por mim seja só uma lembrança boa, não que seja um martírio. Que você lembre das coisas boas que fizemos juntos, mas que não apenas delas. Eu quero que viva a sua vida. Que ame outras pessoas e que seja feliz – o garoto balançou a cabeça, chorando. - Sim. Eu quero que tenha outros amigos, e que tenha boas memórias com eles também, você é adorável então todo mundo vai te adorar. Eu não quero que recuse a entrar na Liga porque eu não estou lá. Pelo contrário, eu quero que você entre na Liga porque eu não vou poder, faça isso por nós. E se ficar muito difícil tire um tempo para você, venha até o parque ou outro lugar que ficamos juntos. Lembre de mim e chore. Mas nunca deixe de viver a sua vida.

-Wally...

-Se eu morrer sem ter dito nada para você lembre dessas palavras – e o beijou. - Agora sobre a sua confissão. Eu quero tentar. Eu quero dar uma chance para 'nós'. Eu não posso prometer o mundo para você. Mas eu não quero morrer pensando no 'e se' – Robin sorriu em seus lábios e o beijou de volta.

-/-/-/-/-

De volta à Batcave, Dick Grayson lançou um olhar triste para o pai e o Flash. Ambos observando seus movimentos com cuidado. Ele sentou na cadeira e esperou que a enxurrada de perguntas chegasse. Respondeu a todas sobre seu estado de saúde e ignorou as sobre como estava se sentindo. Bart apenas ergueu o olhar para ele do canto no qual estava e lhe lançou um sorriso triste. O garoto sabia qual era a sensação de viajar ao passado e não ter mudado nada. Ele lhe explicara quando fora perguntar sobre viagem no tempo. "_Você não vai fazer diferença. Eu vim de um futuro no qual eu nunca viajei ao passado. Quando eu apareci no passado eu criei uma nova Terra com um novo futuro. Eu salvei o futuro dessa Terra, mas a minha continua perdida. Eu nunca tentei voltar, pois eu nunca quis voltar. O novo futuro não é o meu e o meu não é um futuro para o qual voltar. Ao menos você vai rever o Wally_".

Tudo que podia pensar, era que em alguma Terra alternativa um Dick Grayson seria feliz.


End file.
